


Busted Brows and Soft Smiles

by harlowquinn



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M, Slight Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harlowquinn/pseuds/harlowquinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, there was nothing to differentiate him between the other two. Nothing to make him be noticed. In short, he was, for lack of a better term, a wall flower. Having no experience to prove this assumption otherwise, Kevin lumped Eddward Marion in with his other two, moronic friends Ed and Eddy. His distaste for them had been crystal clear from the start- especially with Eddy. The two never quite saw eye-to eye, but it wasn't until recently that their abhorrence for one another escalated into something more physical and Kevin's assumptions about Edd were quickly proven wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Third Dork

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment, it may not seem like reverse!Edd. Give it time, though, dolls. This is basically just an intro chapter. Hopefully I'll get two posted before the end of the evening. Reverse!AU was created by Asphyxion on tumblr.

At first, there was nothing to differentiate him between the other two. Nothing to make him be noticed. In short, he was, for lack of a better term, a wall flower. Having no experience to prove this assumption otherwise, Kevin lumped Eddward Marion in with his other two, moronic friends Ed and Eddy. His distaste for them had been crystal clear from the start- especially with Eddy. The two never quite saw eye-to eye, but it wasn't until recently that their abhorrence for one another escalated into something more physical and Kevin's assumptions about Edd were quickly proven wrong. 

 

It began with a fairly harmless comment. "Why don't you stop trying to mooch off others and get a fucking job?" Kevin had snapped as he overheard them discussing his latest plan. Eddy, walking just a few paces ahead of Kevin on the sidewalk of the cul-de-sac, spun quickly on his heel, only to use his momentum to deliver a solid right-hook to the left side of Kevin's face. He tried to dodge, but was just a moment to slow, feeling the brunt of the hit be absorbed by his eye. 

Stumbling backward, Kevin held the side of his face, feeling the slow swell as hues of blue, purple, and red bloomed beneath the tender flesh near his eye. From his dazed state, he could hear Edd's sharp scolding, directed toward Eddy, only ending in the other two leaving, having nothing more to say on the topic. Once the yelling and shouting amongst the three subsided, Kevin felt Double D rush over, carefully helping the other along while apologizing for his friend's actions profusely. "Oh, Kevin. I know the two of you have never quite, er, gotten along, but even I never would have hypothesized that Eddy would exhibit such brash violence over such a small comment!" 

Kevin had to admit, in most cases, he probably would have deserved that punch, but in this case, it was not so. He murmured something to Edd, brushing off his apologies. "It's not your fault, Edd, just. It's fine." He could feel the warmth seeping from his brow, smearing around his eye as he held the affected area. 

Seeing the blood for himself, Edd's blood seemed to drain from his face, before he quickly stated, "It'd be best if we simply went to my house. It's closest, and I know for a fact that I have the proper supplies." In no place to disagree, Kevin nodded dazedly, willing to do just about anything to get the searing pain to subside. 

Following as instructed, he was soon sat on the edge of an almost eerily immaculate bathroom as Edd bustled about. A few moments later, Kevin heard a sigh, shortly followed by the feeling of cool hands pulling his own away from his eye. Hissing from behind his teeth, Kevin's jaw tightened as Double D inspected the damage, blinking rapidly to keep any blood from dripping into his eye. Ever so carefully, Eddward mopped the area up with a damp cloth, cringing slightly as he noted that Kevin's browbone had split skin. 

Edd allowed a short sigh of despair to leave him, frowning deeply. "Oh my. This is much worse than I initially thought. But, I'll tell you what- my father is home today. I'm going to get this cleaned up, then have him fix up the rest. Sit still now, please," he started, biting his lower lip in worry. "This may sting slightly."

The last clear memory Kevin has is the searing pain of rubbing alcohol against his split brow. 

\--- 

Nearly two hours later, Kevin woke to the cool sensation of an ice back being pressed carefully at the area. His eyes fluttered open, only to be greeted by the familiar posters that hung about his room. More on the unfamiliar side, Edd's charming smile hovered above. "Oh, thank heavens! You're awake. My father reassured me that you would be just fine with some ice and rest. He stitched your brow up, though you seemed to have just... gotten a bit woozy and passed out. Not that I can blame you for that. In any case, he helped me take you home and I agreed to sit here until you woke." 

Blinking dumbfoundedly up at Edd, confusion sprawled over Kevin's features. "Uh... thanks, man. But- why did you even bother helping me, dude? It was one of your best friends that fucked my face up."

Edd seemed to stiffen at the words, and he carefully folded his hands in his lap, jaw set as he tried to explain himself. "Eddy was certainly in the wrong, in this case. You deserved not what he gave. Additionally, you were clearly in need of medical assistance which I could provide. That's... okay, right?" He added, his brows furrowing. Kevin simply nodded in response, his confusion still quite evident as Edd rose to his feet, his smile having returned. 

"Good, good, good," he murmured, brushing his hands off against his shorts. "Well, then, I must be going, then. If you have any questions, my number is sitting on your nightstand. Feel free to call and I'll provide you with as many answers as I'm capable of giving. As of now, keep that ice pack on and try to get some rest. I'll see you on the walk to school tomorrow." A flash of a friendly smile, and he had disappeared, only to leave Kevin to wallow in his own confusion. 

Deciding to give up on a proper answer, Kevin merely rolled over and allowed himself to doze off, sleep being a better option than thinking by a long shot.


	2. An Unexpected Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I smell a plot?
> 
> More Kevin getting up to no good. Still no smut. Sorry, friends.

Kevin was, by no means, unintelligent. His marks were high, along with his class rank and IQ. However, his knowledge of medical care, or really, anything relating specifically to _humans_ was fairly limited. They'd just never truly interested him that much. He had always been far more fascinated with physics and math, anyhow. Biology and anatomy had come easily as a required class, but he cared not to retain any of the information given in the courses. This quickly resulted in Kevin bombarding an unsuspecting Eddward with text messages and calls.  
>>Kevin [17:04]: hey dork  
>>Kevin [17:05]: my stitches hurt like hell what do i even do about this  
>>Edd [17:07]: Kevin, I must ask that you refrain from using such language, but I advise ice and perhaps some tylenol, if you have some.  
>>Kevin [17:10]: thanks doll youre the best lol ;)

Despite the lack of reply, Kevin could practically feel Edd's irritation at the joking pet name from across the cul-de-sac, as well as his irritation with Kevin's blatant lack of punctuation. Just a few short weeks later, Kevin would venture to say that they had been almost friends. Almost. They acknowledged each other in the halls- giving nods and half-smiles. After hours, they still exchanged texts about Kevin's eye, or a casual, passing conversation about that day's assignments. He certainly held Edd in much higher regard than he did previously. However, it wasn't until nearly a month and a half later, when all wounds from Eddy had nearly vanished, that he truly began to appreciate Edd as a close friend.  
>>Kevin [00:52]: edd  
>>Kevin [00:53]: dork  
>>Kevin [00:53]: double dork  
>>Kevin [00:57]: double d???  
>>Kevin [00:58]: jfc edd answer im having a fucking crisis here  
>>Edd [00:58]: I certainly hope so, given the hour. You're lucky I'm awake. What can possibly be so important of you to interrupt me at such an unreasonable time?  
>>Kevin [00:59]: my dad and i got into it over something stupid and theres no way i can go back home without getting my ass handed to me on a golden platter  
>>Kevin [01:00]: im sorry edd i just really didnt know who else to text

>>Edd [01:01]: Admittedly, that is a legitimate reason for you texting me. My apologies for your confrontation with your father.  
>>Edd [01:02]: Do you wish to spend the evening here, instead? In the morning we can begin negotiations with him, then.  
>>Kevin [01:03]: you have no idea how grateful id be for that  
>>Edd [01:04]: The front door is unlocked. Feel free to let yourself in. I'm currently with Ed, but I'll be back home within a few minutes. Make yourself at home in my room.  
>>Kevin [01:04]: thank you edd

After letting himself into the quiet house, Kevin took off his shoes and set them near the door. Padding softly, he made his way upstairs, doing as Edd instructed. Sitting down, he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, his head falling forward to rest in his hands. He let out a ragged sigh as he heard the front door quietly open and close. Moments later, Edd creaked open his bedroom door, a frown distorting his features. "Oh, Kev. Are you okay?" With a half-assed, sad smile, the ginger lifted his head and nodded, the bags all-too-evident beneath his green eyes. Taking that as a no, Edd sat down beside Kevin, reaching out a hesitant hand to rub the shoulder closest to him. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you need. How does that sound?" 

"Thanks again, Edd. Man, you're nicer to me than most of my friends. Uh- not that you're not a friend. Just... I've barely talked to you before just a few months ago." He gave a sheepish shrug and leaned back on black-haired boy's bed, stretching out slowly and covering his face with his hands. A silence hung over them before Edd once again found the courage to speak up. "What exactly were you and your father having a disagreement over?"

Kevin frowned, moving his hands from his face, only to drape over his own stomach. "Well... He was pretty drunk. He kept making comments about me being a faggot, which was fine. But then he turned around and started making comments about my mom and I got pretty pissed off. I said she left him because he was a deadbeat drunk, not because she was a whore. Shit got a bit physical before I managed to get out. He said if I ever come back, he'll call the police on me." 

Again, Edd frowned, letting out a soft sigh. Perhaps it was better if Kevin didn't associate with his father. "Well, in that case... maybe you shouldn't go back. Is there anyone else you can stay with? I'd be happy to house you here until arrangements are made. My parents are rarely home, anyhow, and wouldn't mind." Kevin's face contorted into one of displeasure. "I don't want to be a burden, Dork. Look-- I'll call my mom up in the morning. I'll work something out with her. She misses me like crazy anyway. Maybe living with her wouldn't be so awful." 

It was Edd's turn to frown. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but your mother lives across the state, right?" For some strange reason, the thought of Kevin being so far away made his chest ache just a bit, not that he'd admit to it. However, if Kevin was to move, now would be the time to do it. It was still the start of their freshman year of high school. Four years of possibility and time for adjustment still lie ahead of them. 

"Yeah... but, staying with her would be considerably better than staying with him. He's having a pretty negative impact on my life in general. It's getting harder to keep up with his bullshit as well as school. I don't have many more options left." He fell into silence, worriedly rubbing at his thighs. "Hey. We'll still talk, though, Edd. I promise. I'm sure we can meet up and hang, too, after I get my license and all that jazz." He nodded, seeming to be reassuring himself more than Edd, who gave a slow nod.  
"Yes, well... it's late. Perhaps we shouldn't worry about that anyway?" The dark haired boy stood, giving a warm, sad smile. "I'm going to make us some tea, then we can spend the rest of the evening watching movies. To take your mind off of it. I'm sure I've got some great sci-fi movies lying around that you'd enjoy."

Kevin agreed to this without complaint, rather endeared at the prospect of Double D going out of his way to be so kind to him. 

An hour or so later, the two were unconscious on the couch, Kevin's head resting lightly on Edd's thigh as he snoozed silently. The teacups were long empty and forgotten about, and Edd's box set of Back to the Future played quietly in the background, casting a bluish light throughout the room, over the two boys. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

It wasn't until nearly 8am that Kevin rose, hearing Edd quietly move around in the kitchen. He rubbed his face and quietly got up, shuffling almost silently to the kitchen, where he watched Edd prepare eggs for them. "I'm gonna call my mom, a'ight?" He said, his voice leaden with sleep. Edd turned, giving him a smile before returning to his work as he watched Kevin step out. The call hardly took long, and soon he was sitting back down near the island. "She's gonna swing by in a few hours to pick me up. My dad's at work, so we'll have time to pack my shit in my room before he even notices I'm gone." 

The situation was quite bittersweet, to Edd. Kevin will be safe, but quite far away. "You know you're always welcome to call or text if you need it, Kevin. I'm happy to provide you with any assistance I can." 

"I know," Kevin replied quietly, his stomach doing a somersault as he watched Edd.   
The three hours passes far too quickly for their liking. It's spent with idle conversation over mutually enjoyed movies and breakfast. It's rather awkward with the time looming over their heads, but admittedly, Kevin knew that it would be better than the 'going away party' any of his friends from the football team would give him. 

Edd was thankful when Kevin's mom shows up, finding her incredibly sweet and accommodating. He watched with a twinge of sadness from his bedroom window as Kevin and his mother pack as many boxes as they can into her tiny Prius. He knew Kevin will live up to his promises, though- stay clean, stay in school, stay in contact. He wondered idly why he'd never attempted a friendship with Kevin to begin with. Despite his exterior, Kevin was much more intelligent and insightful than he let on. 

However, by late afternoon, it was as if Kevin had never lived across the cul-de-sac. 

>>Edd [16:43]: Good luck, Kevin. Please be careful.   
>>Kevin [16:44]: thanks double d  
>>Kevin [16:44]: i really appreciate all of your help


	3. Brief Encounters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly character development in this one, as well as the beginnings of some possible romance. :')

Kevin adjusted well, as he always did. Although he enjoyed a rigid routine as much as any other, he was quite malleable and open to change. The biggest hardship was proving his worth at his new school, both from an academic and an athletic standpoint. Despite the initial struggle, he was quick to meld in with the others, comfortably finding a new crowd to hang out with. He still kept in contact with Edd and Nazz, as well as the occasional other former peer that struck up a conversation. 

Their contact was fairly limited, with both of their crammed schedules, but Edd made sure to routinely ask Kevin how things were. And, for the most part, Kevin answered honestly. He'd admit to missing Peach Creek, but as a whole, he was doing well. He quickly made new friends, and Edd envied his charm and ability to be liked by just about everyone, though it was an extremely desirable trait to have in this instance. It was admirable how well Kevin appeared to be taking the change. 

His reassurances to Edd aside, Kevin was struggling a bit more than he let on. He'd certainly found a place in his sports teams, and his grades never flinched during his adjustment, but his place was no where near it used to be. He was definitely one of the most valuable players, however, in this instance, the previous players didn't seem to appreciate Kevin worming his way up to the top so quickly. His so-called-friends were bitter, harassing him whenever they could, though Kevin remained vigilant. 

The two of them remained tight-lipped about their respective problems, and although Edd had little to no change, he admittedly missed Kevin's presence. Such was life, he thought, and Kevin had much more to go through. That evening, Edd was surprised to see a Skype call from Kevin. Sure, they had spoke on the phone and texted, as well as messaged over the program, but an actual video call was rare. He smiled as he answered, adjusting his hat as he spoke. 

“Greetings, Kevin. It's certainly been awhile since I've seen your face.” He grinned, feeling a bit stupid, but not quite minding. His smile faltered only slightly as Kevin returned a tired smile.   
“Yeah, never thought I'd say it, but it's nice to see you, dude,” Kevin murmured, running a hand through his ginger locks before replacing his ever-present baseball cap. “Hey. I have a suggestion. Feel free to tell me if it's stupid, because it probably is, but I mean... It'd be pretty sweet, if we can work some of this out.” 

A slender black brow rose in curiosity, though Edd remained skeptical. “Continue...” he prodded, his hands folding in his lap as he watched Kevin shift uncomfortably on the screen.   
“So, it's probably dumb, but I was thinking maybe I could come back to Peach Creek this weekend? Maybe stay at your place and visit you, and everyone else. I know Nazz has been itching to see me, too, but her parents aren't totally cool with me staying there. Uh- wow, it probably just sounds like I'm using you to see Nazz, doesn't it?” His brow furrowed and he pinched his nose. “That's not what I mean, though. I miss you like hell, Double D, as corny as that may sound. I just wanna get my chill on this weekend with you, if that's okay.”

Double D made no attempt to hide the smile that stretched across his face, nor the faint blush there as well. “I'd be happy to accommodate you on your stay. I'm sure Rolf would be delighted to see you as well. We could spend one day together, and the following, you can visit everyone else. How do you intend on getting here, though? Is your mother going to drive you?” He noted the relief that made Kevin's shoulders sag as he nodded. 

“Yeah, my mom said she's cool with it. I just gotta make arrangements to stay somewhere. She doesn't want me anywhere near my dad. She's happy I'm still keeping in contact with you guys. Especially you. After that night, she basically hasn't shut up about what a good kid you are.” He let out a soft laugh and stretched in his office chair, giving Edd a grin. “You sure this weekend is fine, man? Nazz mentioned that you made it onto the swim team. Congrats on that, D. No meets or practice, this weekend, though?”

Edd laughed along with Kevin about his mother, finding it ridiculous that after just a few short minutes of meeting her, she'd enjoy his company so much. “Well, I'm sure she'll be happy to know that you're staying with me, then. And yes, I'm positive this weekend is fine. Practice is Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday, and meets don't start until the following week, which is when my schedule starts to get more busy. So, this will be a pleasant way to kick off an incredibly busy season.” He flashed Kevin a smile before glancing at the clock. “Oh shoot. That said, I need to go. It's late and I need some sleep, Kevin. Feel free to text me with the details and we'll find something exciting to do! Ciao for now.” 

Kevin grinned back and gave a nod, “Great. I'll see you next weekend, Edd. Don't stress yourself out too much. Gotta have you in tip-top shape for all the shit we're going to do next weekend.” He gave a friendly wink and a wave before ending the call, his mood significantly heightened. The following weekend couldn't come fast enough. 

 

The following weekend was cleared of any plans that may have conflicted with their time together, and by 5pm on Friday evening, the two boys stood in Edd's driveway, carrying bags into the living area. After goodbyes to Kevin's mother were said, the two stood for a moment, looking at each other. “Jesus, it's been nearly two months since we've seen each other, and not even a hug?” Kevin teased, only to be wrapped up in a surprisingly tight hug from Edd.   
“I was merely waiting for the right moment, Kevin. Worry not, I missed you.” He gave a goofy grin as he pulled away, and Kevin's expression softened. “Although our friendship had been rather newly birthed before you moved, I've definitely noticed your absence.” 

Kevin playfully shoved him, letting out a soft laugh. “Oh, dude, don't get sappy on me now. We've got a whole weekend. If we're getting this emotional after ten minutes, imagine how Sunday is going to be.” He grinned and looked Edd up and down, noting the small changes that the months had brought. He looked taller, and it was obvious that he'd been working out for swim, and it had done wonders for his body. Newly formed muscles showed through the typical orange shirt that he wore, and Kevin had no complaints. Edd looked damn good like that, though he felt a twinge of jealousy that he wasn't able to stick around to watch the gradual change in Eddward. “You look good, by the way. Swim's done a lot for your shoulders. That or puberty has.” He let out a soft laugh as the two carried bags up to the spare room. 

After unpacking clothing and getting settled, the two settled in for a night of video games and movies. Several hours in, they were shouting over supposedly “cheating” during a round of Mario Cart. Ending in laughter and Edd holding Kevin in a headlock, the ginger squirmed and yelled, “Okay! Okay, okay, okay! Edd, I admit it, I totally cheated even though I don't even know how to cheat in fucking Mario Cart. Just let me goooooo.” The last ended on a whine, and he went limp in Edd's arms, huffing dramatically. “I get it, dude. You just wanna hold me. It's okay, you can just ask for snuggles.” Kevin tsked at the other and let go, patting the top of Kevin's head before sitting up. He flashed a grin and winked. “Okay, Kevin. Okay. I admit it. All I want is to embrace you gently. This entire weekend plan was just a ploy to hold you gently against my bosom.” The playful disagreement was short-lived, ending with a soft, playful punch against Eddward's arm. 

Settling back in, the two continued their gaming competition, but it wasn't long before something more mellow was in order. Turning off the console for now, they settled onto the couch for some shitty sci-fi flicks- something they had both agreed was in order. Halfway through Troll 2, they had dozed off, leaning against one another and breathing softly. A tangle of gangly teenage limbs and blankets, neither of them stirred until late the next afternoon, when Kevin grew irritated with the beam of light that fell across his face. 

Shifting carefully, he opened his eyes to glance at Edd, who was somehow still asleep. Gently prying himself from his arms, Kevin disappeared rather quickly into the bathroom to wash up. A quick shower, brushed teeth, and clean clothes, and the ginger parked himself at the kitchen table, watching a still lethargic Edd flip idly through a tech magazine. “Morning, dork,” he hummed, leaning over to catch a glimpse of what he read.   
“I believe afternoon would be more accurate, Kevin, but alas, good morning to you as well.” He gave a slight smile and closed the magazine, leaning back. “It's my understanding that you'll be spending the day with Nazz and Rolf today, yes? I no longer get to keep you all for myself, unfortunately. However, I'd be happy to make us some lunch before you walk down the road. I doubt Nazz would be up this early, anyhow.”  
“Wow, man. You know me well enough to know that I'd never turn down any form of sustenance,” he hummed, nodding in approval as Eddward stood and busied himself with making simple sandwiches. 

After a sufficiently full stomach and a bit of banter, Kevin left for Nazz's house. Aside from the catching up and the occasional prod about Kev's friendship with Double D, the day progressed normally. Plenty of video games, idle arguments, insults, and Rolf teaching them about his “ways.” Admittedly, Kevin had been craving a day like this since the moment he left. Gentle hugs and teary goodbyes left the ginger feeling even more awful as he trudged back to Edd's house, though he knew that it was neither his fault, nor did Nazz blame him in the first place. 

Slipping quietly in the front door, he glanced at the time. It was still fairly early, but tomorrow's early leave-time loomed above him like an ominous storm cloud, ready to bring terror at any second. Edd sat in his room, idly reading on his bed as he heard his door open. He glanced up to see Kevin, looking rather down. “Rough day?” Edd softly inquired, moving to make room for the other on his bed. Kevin took a seat beside him, nodding a bit.   
“Somethin' like that, I guess,” he sighed, flopping onto his side and fidgeted with the soft sheets covering Eddward's bed. “The day was great. Nazz and Rolf and I basically chilled the whole time. It was... well, just like shit used to be. Which I suppose was the issue. When I had to leave, Nazz got all teary and I didn't really know how to deal. I just feel like a douche for leaving everyone behind, I suppose.” 

With an understanding nod, Edd carefully embraced Kevin. “That's perfectly understandable, Kevin. It's difficult to see your loved ones in pain. Soon enough, though, you'll be able to see them again. It will most definitely take some adjustment to the infrequent meetings, but you'll grow accustomed to it.”   
Having a feeling that words weren't going to be the sole key to consoling Kevin, the raven-haired boy leaned closer, patting his back as he felt slim arms tighten around him. 

“Shit just sucks, Double D,” he breathed, sighing against his shoulder. 

“That it does, Kevin. That it does.” 

 

The evening was cut rather short, Kevin opting to sleep beside Edd in his bed, as opposed to the vacant and cold guest room. The two remained on their respective sides, not uttering a word to one another as Star Trek played on D's television. The only communication they shared was when Edd finally decided to cross the invisible barrier, pulling Kevin close and lightly stroking the top of his head. The tension eased from the ginger's body, as well as the hints of sadness. 

When morning finally came, the two once again hardly spoke, murmuring only when they had to, but communicating primarily through touch. When Kevin's mom pulled into the drive, he stared out the window expressionlessly, his eyes glassed over as he turned to step out of Edd's room and walk down the stairs. He was stopped by Edd, who smiled sadly and gave him a light hug. Returning it readily, Kevin took a few moments longer than necessary to linger within the brunette's arms. Stepping back, he studied his face for a second, then leaned in to press a soft kiss against the lips that had uttered words of consolation through the night before. 

Before Edd had time to respond, or really process what had happened, Kevin was stepping out the door, his face red and his grace failing him as he shoved his bags into the car. He blew off a greeting from his mother with a shrug, his eyes locked on Edd through the glass of the windshield as she pulled off. 

The two of them certainly had a lot to discuss.


	4. A Change of Pace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. Things get more sad and more NSFW. Fairly short, sweet, and to the point.

They never do speak about the kiss. 

Kevin couldn't tell if he liked it that way or not. 

Deep down, Kevin despised it. He wanted Edd to say something about the kiss- preferably, something positive. But he knew that it'd never come. He'd never open a text from Edd reading, “Kevin, I wish I could kiss you once more.”

He knew it'd never come, and hated himself for destroying their friendship. 

It had been too new, too delicate, too fresh, and he stomped on the tiny sapling, struggling to pull its way from the ground. 

He avoided talking to Edd for some time, filled with anxiousness and regret. He didn't want to be shamed, nor yelled at. Double D was a fairly logical human being, but when political and social issues were presented, even the most level-headed of people could slip up. 

When he finally figured the dust had settled, he sat on his bed, laptop sitting on his thighs as he typed out a message to Edd with shaking fingers. He bit his lip as he awaited a response, his stomach churning. He watched the pencil appear at the bottom of the screen, signifying that Edd was in the midst of replying. His hopes rose, the feeling of dread momentarily disappearing, only to be crushed once more as the status changed from “available” to “offline.”

Slamming his laptop shut and nearly throwing it on the floor, Kevin leaned back, his eyes closing as he pulled lightly at his hair. His throat closing, he could feel a soft, choked sob bubbling up. Forcing it down, he rolled onto his side to crack open a book. 

 

Weeks, and then months passed without word from Double D. It was nearly April before he'd received any word from him. It was idle conversation, at most. It was so short, cold, and brief that it made Kevin feel even worse. He shut off his phone and left it, chatting quietly with a few members of the soccer team nearby at the lunch table. 

He could handle this. 

He was Kevin, and he was always in control. 

He had this in the bag. 

 

Half-way through sophomore year, and Kevin definitely had it in the bag. 

He'd found his niche, made new friends, and had been pursued by a few “interests” of sorts. Today, a sweet brunette with freckles and a nice smile came up to him, quietly asked if he had any plans for Friday. Another shy inquiry, and he had agreed to attend a party with her that evening. Even if he wasn't particularly fond of drinking, he figured he could still enjoy himself for one evening. 

He met the girl around 9pm at her house, walking to the nearby party in near silence. She was quite shy, but cute, he had to admit. Carefully, he wrapped an arm around her, smiling as she looked up with one of the widest, most endearing grin he'd ever seen. Aside from Edd's. He ignored the straight shot through his chest as the thought dawned upon him, instead focusing on how it felt as he carefully pressed his lips to hers. With a ready response, she pressed back and giggled against his lips, sighing as they parted, nearing the house. 

The two pushed into the house, making their way to the basement and sitting down with a few of the girl's friends. For a party, this was rather boring, in Kevin's opinion. It was essentially a lot of people, sitting and drinking. He had two drinks at the request of the girl, not particularly enjoying the taste, nor the foggy feeling it gave him. He supposed the second-hand inhalation of smoke coming from something that looked suspiciously unlike a cigarette was doing little to help that matter. 

He wasn't sure when it had happened, but he was sure that he was one hell of a lightweight. He was also sure that it made his stomach churn whenever he pictured the tiny brunette as Edd while she ran his hand along his cock. He hated the nausea he felt as he kissed along her jaw in the upstairs bathroom, locked to keep their secret. 

He was also sure that Double D would have done it better, and that he would have enjoyed watching him moan his name and finish far more than the poor girl. He was also fairly sure it would have been far less awkward if he could just remember the poor girl's name. Fairly sure, but not positive.


	5. Kindling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some interesting things begin at a baseball game. 
> 
> Hello, Plank.

The girls had become plentiful, to say the least, and each time it became slightly easier to forget Edd. Although he never quite went past heavy petting, he had quite a reputation about the school- not that he particularly cared. Most of the girls enjoyed themselves more than him, anyhow. 

It was getting harder, though-- to look straight ahead as he walked through a locker room of nearly nude men. Harder to keep his eyes from lingering in all the wrong places. 

It was still controllable, though, for the most part. Most of the guys on the baseball team weren't particularly attractive, anyhow. Nice asses, not nice faces. Kevin was choosy with his men. 

Although most of the men on his own baseball team were mediocre, at best, Kevin occasionally struck out when he was up to bat- distracted by the way the pitcher's muscles moved beneath his clothes. Despite his distraction, none of his team members had caught on. He made excuses. His wrist was bothering him again, or he fucked up his elbow during practice, all far from the truth. 

Today was a particularly awful day. With frequent practice, Kevin hadn't been with anyone in nearly a month. His frustration was slowly mounting. It most certainly didn't help that they had an away game at Peach Creek. Seeing old friends always made him rather nostalgic in the worst of ways. 

Halfway through the first inning, Kevin was up to bat and his eyes just didn't linger. He swallowed dryly as he raised his bat, taking a slow breath as he appreciated slim, but muscled legs, shown off by tight-fitting pants. How unfair. 

The pitcher took notice after the first pitch, a pierced brow raising up as his lips curved into a smirk. It was the first time Kevin had ever honestly debated dropping his bat and walking off the field. Matters hardly improved as the batter lazily rolled his hips, seeming to do a slow, rhythmic dance as he got into position. A slightly more devilish look took hold upon the pitcher's face as he wound up, releasing a tight fastball that whizzed past Kevin's body, but he didn't flinch. His nostrils flaring as he watched the boy smugly turn, catching the ball as the catcher tossed it back. With a grin, he went to repeat, only to be shocked when Kevin swung with all his might, sending the ball sailing through the air with a echoing crack. 

The batter looked both pissed and impressed as he watched the ball sail through the air, turning to glare at Kevin as he dashed around the bases, sliding into home base just moments before the catcher caught the ball. Spitting angrily on the field as Kevin made eye contact with him, the pitcher removed his hat to card a hand through dirty blonde hair, nostrils flaring as he tried to settle down. Playfully, Kevin gave a quick wink as he retired to the bench. 

From his spot, he watched the pitcher throughout the game, trying to figure out just who he was. He couldn't remember him from when he'd attended Peach Creek High, though his face looked slightly familiar. He never could quite place a name to the face, even as the two teams walked to center field, congratulating one another on a good game. The pitcher strode up to Kevin casually, smirking as he stood in front of him. “Have to admit, I didn't think you guys would win. Good game, though,” he said, his voice low and smooth as he shook Kevin's hand. He pulled away with a tip of the bill of his hat and a wink, leaving Kevin to question the slip of paper that remained in the palm of his hand. 

Unfolding it, he raised his brows at a quickly scrawled number, shortly followed by, “Text, call, throw out, whatever. -Plank.” He stared at the name- or nickname, he hoped- for some time, a brow raising. Decidedly, he would text the other when he got home. It was significantly more private, and he (hopefully) wouldn't be covered in several pounds of dirt. 

That was the horrible part about a rough, dirty game. The entire ride back, he felt fucking disgusting. His clothes clung to him in all the wrong ways, and he wanted nothing more than to get the dirty jersey off. Thankfully, a quick snooze had allowed the time in the bus to pass much more quickly, and he was at home and showered as quickly as possible. Flopping down on his bed, still naked aside from a towel clinging to his slip hips, he grabbed his phone from the nightstand, along with the crumpled piece of paper. Deft fingers quickly typed in the numbers, and he stared at it for some time, trying to figure out how to even begin the conversation. 

Kevin[22:43]: are we going to discuss why you gave me your number or is this forever a mystery 

 

It took longer than Kevin would have liked, leaving him a bit anxious and perhaps a bit irritable. 

Plank[22:56]: I suppose if you wanna, dollface. I don't think it's fucking rocket science, though. You're probably a pretty bright kid. Put two and two together. (Hint: it equals four.)

Kevin[22:57]: im not saying shit until you spill man. im not stupid or anything but this one needs to be spelled out. dont want any wrong ideas or anything 

Plank[22:58]: Isn't that just darlin'? I saw you staring at my ass. I liked it. Also, you're a damn good baseball player. But I have to know- pitcher or catcher in the sheets?

Kevin[22:59]: i honestly cant believe you just fucking made that joke. although i appreciate the clarification

Plank[23:01]: Bad sex jokes are what fuel me. I've got a whole fucking slew of them. You still haven't answered the question. 

Kevin [23:04]: maybe im just like a left fielder or something 

Plank[23:05]: I'm not sure what that means, but I suppose that's better than a shortstop. 

Kevin[23:08]: im two seconds away from shutting my phone off dude 

Plank[23:09]: Oh, c'mon! That was funny as fuck. 

Kevin[23:11]: regardless maybe you just need to find out what the answer to that question is huh?? ;) 

Plank[23:13]: Sweet, Virgin Mary, mother of Jesus, can we? 

Kevin[23:15]: youre pretty terrible at this whole flirting thing arent you??

Plank[23:17]: You wound me, carrot top. You wound me deep. 

Kevin[23:19]: wow and your jokes are just completely fucking originally too. swoon just take me now  
Plank[23:23]: Sweet, so then you'd be down for me stopping at your place around 7pm Saturday evening to pick you up for a date?

Kevin[23:25]: i wish there was a less cliché way of putting this but.... my mind is telling me no but my body is definitely telling me yes. ill see you then.

Shutting off his phone immediately after, Kevin had to wonder just _what_ he thought he was doing. _Certainly nothing good, _he thought as he dozed off, his phone still in his hand as he buried himself into his pillows. He had a sore feeling that he'd regret this deeply.__


	6. More Interesting Endeavors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over half of this is smut and I'm not even sorry.

Despite his initial hesitation, Kevin found himself growing eager for his date, or whatever it could be called. A week was far too long to sit in squeamish anticipation- the knots and nausea only intensifying as the day drew closer. 

By 6pm on Saturday evening, after Kevin had cleaned up and showered, he quickly realized that he had no idea where they were going, nor what they were doing. That thought made his stomach flip uncomfortably as he dug through his closet, finally settling on a pair of jeans and a shirt to wear. He pulled them on, feeling the fabric cling to his still-damp skin as he flopped back onto his bed, sighing and checking his phone for the _n_ th time that hour. 

Within moments he heard the slam of a car door, and his phone buzzed to life. He snatched it up quickly, resting it against his ear as he shoved on his shoes and walked down the stairs. “Yo,” he answered flatly, feigning absolute boredom as he held his hand against the doorknob, awaiting Plank's reply. 

“I think I'm here. I have no fucking clue, dude. You got some gay-ass flamingos stuck in your flower bed?” Plank answered, the skepticism lacing his tone. 

“Don't hate the flamingos, dude,” Kevin said, swinging the door open before ending the call and tucking his phone away, giving Plank a cocky smile as he turned in surprise to look at Kevin. Hazel eyes swept over Kevin's form, and the ginger raised an eyebrow. “There a problem, Plank?”

“Nope. You look hot,” the brunette replied, jerking a thumb toward his car as he tore his eyes away. “Let's roll.” 

 

Fifteen minutes into driving in absolute silence, aside from the soft hum of the engine. “So,” Kevin began, swallowing the lump in his throat. “Where exactly are you taking me?” Eyes skimmed over the driver, who gave a light shrug and a smirk. “Out.” 

As Plank pulled his car into their destination, Kevin had to admit he was a bit impressed. It was the perfect amount of cliché and unexpected that he couldn't help but smile. He didn't even know that drive-ins still existed. “Really? Gonna put your best moves on me in the drive-in? Let me guess, it's a horror movie, isn't it?”

“Aw, doll, don't ruin my fun. I just wanted you to get all nice and snug with me during the scary parts,” he winked. “Not that we'll be paying attention to the screen, anyhow.” 

The ginger felt a slightly infuriating blush creep up from the collar of his shirt, and he let out a sigh. “Okay, whatever you say, _doll._ ” He mocked, raising a skeptical eyebrow as they parked near the back. “You're serious? You really think we're gonna fuck at a drive-in movie? _Hell_ no.” Kevin protested, shaking his head and half debating just getting out of the car. 

“Woah, woah. Fuckin'? Movin' a bit fast there, kid. You'll be fine. I promise I won't deflower your virginal self any time soon, alright? You've got awhile before you need to step up to bat.” He laughed as he tuned the radio to the proper station, slinging an arm around Kevin. _I'm shocked there was no yawn and stretch,_ the redhead thought idly.  
They'd arrived just late enough that the movie began shortly after they had settled in, and Kevin thought it sweet that Plank had gone out of his way to bring candy and popcorn for the two of them. The two leaned against each other, Kevin finding his stomach doing a few flips in his nervousness as he idly picked at a bag of Sno-Caps. 

Just a few minutes in, he felt the brunette lean down and nose lightly against his neck. A soft laugh left his lips as he felt Kevin tense, murmuring softly against his neck, “Relax, man. I'm not gonna bite unless you want me to.” He pressed a few soft kisses to his neck, smiling as he felt Kevin relax against him. “There ya go, carrot-top. You're fine.” Pulling back, he carefully took Kevin's chin, then leaned in. “Okay- now don't freak out, kid,” he hummed, holding back a soft laugh before he pressed his lips against the other boy's, who seemed fairly content, for the most part. 

It began with soft, hesitant pecks, increasing in fervor and heat as their lips met. Plank pulled the ginger closer to him, holding his hips as he tugged him onto his lap, his hands carefully slipping beneath the hem of the green shirt that clung to Kevin's form. His hands danced playfully along his ribs, a smile curving his lips as he watched Kevin squirm slightly. 

“You're not quite used to this kind of thing, huh?” Plank commented, not intending to tease. His hands continued to feel along toned skin, resting on Kevin's chest, where he gently pinched at a nipple. 

“I'm not sure what that's supposed to mean. I'll _assume_ you mean not used to doing this with men. You'd be right with that statement, yeah.” He let out a shuddering breath, finding that he liked that tiny pinch a bit more than he expected to. Taking note of this, Plank filed the tidbit of information away for future reference, but leaned forward to press a slow, rather chaste kiss against his lips. 

“No men, huh? This a new thing for ya, or have you just been repressed and all that stupid bullshit? You know most people actually really don't give a fuck. Most of the guys on the team are fine with it by now. Even joke around in the locker rooms about it. Wave their hairy asses at me and tell me they're ready for my dick.” He laughed, giving Kev's hips a squeeze. “Not that I'd give it to any of them,” he added with a wink, “Gotta save myself.”

Flushing at least three different shades of pink, Kevin nodded slightly, carding a hand through his hair as he looked back at the movie. “We can settle, for now,” came Plank's gentle reassurance, helping him readjust so they could both watch the movie. “Not gonna push your precious ass away by being a dick.” 

Kevin snorted softly at his comment, shifting himself in Plank's lap so he could still be close, but see the movie. His body needed to settle the fuck down before they ended up taking this too far. The small kisses that Plank placed upon the back of his neck, near his collarbones, and behind his ears certainly did nothing but fan the flames. He did have _some_ self-restraint, though, and managed to keep his hands to himself, aside from gently rubbing Plank's thigh. 

Much to Plank's disappointment, Kevin never clung to him during the more tense scenes, but he certainly appreciated how close the boy was during the majority of the film. He also rather enjoyed that Kevin chose to sit in the middle, leaning tiredly against him as they drove back to Kevin's place. As they parked, Kevin sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes as he sighed, glancing at Plank, then the clock. “Jeez, dude. It's almost midnight. It's kinda far to Peach Creek- uh... do you wanna crash here? I don't mind, and my step-dad took my mom out to our cabin for the weekend. The house is empty.” He nearly choked on his last works, but still managed to keep himself rather composed. 

Plank turned to him with an amused smile dancing on his lips. “Well, damn, lil' girl. Inviting me into your house already? Pretty little thing like you, how could I say no?” He only seemed to grow more amused at the menacing look Kevin gave him, who was halfway to punching him in the teeth if he continued speaking to him like that. However, he still allowed Plank to follow him into his house, then instructed him to kick off his shoes before they retired to his room. 

It was hardly fifteen seconds after Kevin had kicked off his sneakers that he felt hands wrap around his waist, rubbing slowly as lips joined the dance- flitting briefly along the crook of his neck. After a few seconds of mental debate, Kevin established that he could roll with this. He turned on his heel and smirked at Plank, a look in his eyes much different than the nervousness of before. 

In theory, this was just like fucking around with a girl. Just- the girl had a dick this time.... or something. 

However faulty the logic, it still gave Kevin a boost of confidence and drive as he pressed heatedly against Plank, their lips crashing together. With a soft hiss, Plank nipped at Kevin's lips, pulling him close, though the ginger stepped backward. His fingers hooked through the loops on the worn jeans that Plank wore, guiding him up the stairs and to his room. Fumbling behind himself to open the door, Kevin laughed as Plank pressed him against the door, rolling his hips against him with a smirk. Hands slipped down Kevin's body, giving his ass a firm squeeze, catching him as he stumbled back when the door finally swung open. 

Laughter spilled from kissing lips as they tripped toward Kevin's bed, Plank proceeding to pin him against the mattress. There, he placed slow, teasing kisses along the ginger's flesh, whispering, “I'm going to kiss every fucking freckle on your body.” His words accented by a slow roll of his hips, it was far from hidden that Plank was aroused. 

Kevin would have been lying to himself if he denied his own arousal. He mimicked Plank's motions, grinding up against him as their hands explored and their lips met. Growing rather impatient, Kevin tugged at the top of those worn pants, giving a soft moan as their tongues danced, tasting and growing acquainted with one another. Ready to appease Kevin's wishes, Plank pulled away momentarily, pushing his jeans down, only to be tossed on the floor. Red boxers hung low on his hips, a short trail of light-brown hair running from the hem of his boxers to below his belly button, inviting Kevin to follow it. 

Plank smirked as he watched Kevin's eyes run along his body, taking his time in removing his shirt, allowing his muscles to flex and stretch as he moved. “Ya dig it?” He hummed, giving Kevin a wink before beginning to undress him. 

He took considerably more time in undressing the ginger, taking his time by smoothing his hands along Kevin's ribs, kissing up his stomach and letting his tongue dart out on occasion. Pushing the cloth up to Kevin's collarbone, Plank leaned down, his tongue slowly flicking against a nipple as his eyes flit up to catch the ginger's response. He jerked- surprised, confused, but clearly aroused. He sucked in a slow breath as Plank flattened his tongue and dragged it along the bud, his body wracking in a shudder. 

“You're fucking hot, Kevin,” he breathed, dipping to lick his belly button playfully. “You ready to step up to bat?” He asked, nosing against his belly-button as he tugged gently at the hem of Kevin's pants. 

Shuddering slightly, Kevin gave a nod, lifting his hips to aid Plank in tugging off his clothes. He shimmied from his jeans, wrapping his legs around Plank as the brunette moved low, pulling at the boxers just a bit, exposing the head of his cock. He gave it a playful, slow lick, looking up at Kevin with a wink as he saw Kevin squirm with anticipation. 

He took his time taking off the ginger's boxers fully, his hands sliding slowly along his ass, then along his thighs, knees, and calves. He pressed soft kisses to each inner thigh as he passed them, then sat up to toss the boxers on the ground, continuing by flipping Kevin's hat off, then tugging off his shirt. He took a moment to admire Kevin, a slow smile curving his lips as his eyes followed the light trail of red hair from his stomach, leading down to a small, trimmed patch of curly ginger hair. 

Licking his lips, he lowered himself between Kevin's legs, allowing his legs to rest on his shoulders. His hands carefully held onto his hips, keeping the other from moving around as he licked a slow trail up the underside of his cock. With a sultry look, he took the head into his mouth, covering his teeth with his lips as he gently sucked. 

Biting his knuckles, Kevin let out a low groan, his hands running through Plank's hair, tugging and pulling at it lightly. He found himself genuinely enjoying the way Plank curled his tongue around his shaft, not having to imagine him any differently in order to seek pleasure. 

Plank watched each reaction, gauging what Kevin seemed to like best. When his mouth tired, he used his hand to gently pump the other boy, turning to press slow kisses against his thighs and hips. It wasn't long before Kevin finished, his back arching into Plank's hand as he let out a gasp, his hands gripping at the muscled shoulders. With a soft smile, Plank leaned down to kiss a panting Kevin, who allowed the kisses to linger as he touched affectionately. 

Plank pulled back, straddling Kevin's hips as he pulled his boxers down a tad further. Wrapping a hand around his cock, he stroked himself to a rather fast finish, already more than aroused from helping Kevin. For now, Kevin watched, his hands sliding along Plank's thighs and hips, watching as he came with a grunt on his stomach, then gave a somewhat sheepish smile. Crawling off of Kevin and sitting up off the bed, Plank reached for a box of tissues sitting nearby, giving Kevin a wink. “How much of this box has been used for actually blowing your nose, dude? Not very subtle, putting it right on your nightstand.”

Shooting a glare, Kevin replied, “Dude, I had a cold last week. Plus, why waste tissues when you can get it done in the shower?” He smirked at Plank's laugh, then watched as the other wiped up his stomach and tossed the tissues away after a short search for the garbage can. 

“Fair enough, fair enough,” Plank hummed as he settled back in beside Kevin, grabbing his hat from the ground and placing it back atop his head. “So... Are you kicking me to the couch, or am I allowed to hold my tiny dancer close while we sleep?” 

Raising a brow, Kevin smoothly replied as he pulled the blankets over their bare forms, “If you call me your tiny dancer again, I'm going to punch you in the dick and make you sleep on the bench on the front porch. As for now, though, you're fine here.” 

With a smile, Plank stood and flicked off the lights, then settled down beside Kevin once again. He pressed his body close and idly traced the lines of slightly defined muscle through the ginger's skin until he fell asleep. Plank followed shortly after, holding the other bare form close to his chest as they dozed.


End file.
